futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (The Derpniverse)
2016 All times are in EST. * '8 November: 'Donald Trump wins the 2016 presidential election, running against Hillary Clinton and Gary Johnson. * '''9 November: '''Nationwide protests erupt, protesting against the election results and Trump getting elected. * '''11 December: '''Mosul is retaken from ISIS. * '''29 December: '''A bomb exploded in the Kremlin, killing Vladimir Putin,the vice president, along with high-ranking government officials and generals. ISIS claims responsibility while an emergency election is held. 2017 * '''25 January: '''The Iran Deal and Obamacare is repealed. However, it is replaced by Trumpcare (a revised Obamacare) the following day. * '''8 March: '''ISIS loses all territory, however, it is still a large terrorist organization. * '''11 March: '''Dmitry Medvedev is sworn in as Russia's President, he starts pumping influence in former Soviet countries, as well as China, Mongolia and North Korea. * '''13 March: '''Construction of "The Great Wall of America" (the proposed wall separating the US with Mexico) has begun. * '''1 April: '''Skirmishes between Russian and American soldiers are reported in Syria, and a Russian bomber "accidentally" bombed several US military bases and hospitals. This brings tensions to a point never seen before since the Cold War. * '''28 May: '''A terrorist attack in Paris was coordinated. Strong bombs exploded in the support struts of the EIffel Tower, the Louvre, Nôtre Dame Cathedral, and several streets in Paris. This attack left 6,711 dead, double the death toll of 9/11. * '''30 May: '''99 countries give official condolences to France, and tighten inspections in airports. * '''2 July: '''The Syrian Civil War ends, with Northern Syria becoming Kurdistan, but Basher Al-Assad staying in power in Syria proper. * '''28 July: '''The US starts pumping influence into Kurdistan, while Russia does the same with Syria. A second Korea-like flashpoint is created. * '''19 August: '''After numerous smaller terrorist attacks in France, France declares martial law, and any suspected terrorist is detained. 500,000 mostly innocent suspected terrorists are held in detainment camps for days, and even months, while being tortured for information. * '''28 August: '''Several small French political parties start using Nazi-like propaganda and rhetoric to provoke Islamophobia. These parties gain many supporters. * '''4 October: '''The Mexican Civil War begins, with the Mexican Government against the United Mexican Cartels, which are all the drug cartels united as one. * '''7 October: '''Russia, Belarus, and Kazakhstan merge into the Eurasian Union. * '''17 November: '''The UMC (United Mexican Cartels) push through Mexican government territory, using so-called "Blitzkrieg" techniques. * '''29 December: '''The United States starts backing the Mexican Government in fighting the UMC because the UMC "accidentally" bombed Yuma, Arizona, killing 131. This prompts the Eurasian Union to back the UMC. The Mexican Civil War quickly turns into a proxy war. 2018 * '''8 February: '''The Mexican Civil War reaches a stalemate. Trying to turn the tide against the US-backed Mexican government, the Eurasian Union secretly gives the UMC nukes. * '''9 February: '''Mexico City is nuked, as well as the Popocatepetl volcano, which erupts, severely crippling the Mexican government, 12 million die. * '''18 March: '''The Mexican government surrenders to the UMC. * '''6 April: '''A bomb is set off in the DMZ, killing 59 South Korean soldiers. * '''13 May: '''France's president Francois Hollande is assassinated, prompting an emergency election. * '''17 May: '''The Eurasian Union and Cartel Mexico sign an official treaty of alliance. * '''29 June: '''An independent presidential candidate, Jacques Laurent, wins the elections. He starts using Nazi-like propaganda to provoke Islamophobia in France. * '''31 June: '''France leaves NATO. * '''6 July: '''Cartel Mexico, France, Syria, the Eurasian Union, China and North Korea sign an official treaty of alliance. The Shanghai Pact is born. * '''19 September: '''France begins construction of secret "prisons" to house "political prisoners" and "suspected terrorists". Gas chambers are installed there for killing people. * '''25 November: '''Syria invades Kurdistan, starting another proxy war. 2019 * '''5 May: '''Kurdistan is losing badly, and they only have small enclaves scattered across their lands as well as a 20 km circumference around Raqqah and Aleppo. * '''6 July: '''NATO sends most of their armies to Syria, they turn the tide of the war against the Syrians. * '''7 September: '''The Eurasian Union sends nuclear threats to the US, in response, Donald Trump raises the nuclear attack alert to DEFCON 3 and starts building communal nuclear bunkers. * '''8 December: '''Trump begins preparing for the 2020 US Election. * '''11 December: '''Syria surrenders to Kurdistan, the peace deal is as follows: 2020 * '''4 January: '''Information has been leaked about the French "prisons", including their structure and their purpose. Massive uproar is caused across the world, that France is deliberately killing "political prisoners" and "suspected terrorists", most of them innocent Muslims. The Muslim world is outraged, and Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Egypt and Morocco ask to join NATO, at which the US says yes to Saudi Arabia and Egypt, * '''18 January: '''The Shanghai Pact dismiss the "Islamic Genocide" as a lie fabricated by US spies to cause instability across the world. Sanctions on the Shanghai Pact roll in. * '''9 March: '''Hezbollah takes control of Lebanon, and joins the Shanghai Pact. * '''18 April: '''The Great Wall of America is finished. * '''23 April: '''Cartel Mexico starts funding the United States of Aztlan movement. * '''11 May: '''The presidential candidates are announced: Bernie Sanders (Democrat) and Donald Trump (Republican). * '''15 May: '''Belgium erupts into civil war between the Flemish and the Wallonian, however, the issue is resolved as Wallonia joins France while Flanders joins the Netherlands. France then invades Switzerland. * '''7 June: '''Switzerland is annexed by France. * '''6 October: '''Bernie Sanders wins the 2020 US Presidential Election. * '''12 December: '''Russia starts plans to use CFCs to accelerate global warming, using that as a weapon against NATO. 2021 * '''6 January: '''Bernie Sanders is sworn in as 47th President of the US. His first action as President is to draft plans for a lunar colony, which will function as humanity's last refuge, if Earth becomes unlivable. * '''23 March: '''North Korea gives ISIS nukes. * '''26 March: '''Berlin, Rome, Madrid, Stockholm, New York, London., Paris and Washington DC are nuked. 78 million die in total. However, no world leaders were killed, although many politicians did. * '''29 March: '''ISIS and North Korea claim responsibility for the nukings. * '''1 April: '''North Korea is kicked out of the Shanghai Pact for nuking an ally (France) 's capital city, and also endangering humanity with the nuking incident. * '''2 April: '''128 countries, including NATO and the Shanghai Pact declare war on North Korea. * '''5 April: '''Bombs start raining down on North Korea, and troops start swarming the country. * '''7 April: '''As a last resort, North Korea nukes 11 cities across Europe and the US. President Dmitry Medvedev of the Eurasian Union is killed. 139 million die. * '''9 April: '''Kim Jong Un is captured by Eurasian soldiers, he is later executed on Eurasian national television. * '''10 April: '''North Korea is annexed by South Korea. Category:Timeline Category:The Derpiverse Category:Geopolitics 2020s